


It's hard to forget you.

by Yusunaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusunaby/pseuds/Yusunaby
Summary: Rogers and Stark are divorced, leaving Tony with the shared custody of his adopted son Peter (6 years old). They both move to a new apartment, where they meet their neighbor Dr. Strange.UA! OoC





	1. Vecino

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, English is not my first language so if you find some fitful grammar let me know in comments, please.

"Why?... Why did you do this to me?"

The wall was hit with violence as images of the discussion splintered in his mind. The fury -already rancid- creaked his teeth pretending to stop the tears without much success. The cold room that once shared with the love of his life diminished his sanity minute by minute.

Deep breath.

He had to get out of there, he had to destroy everything that could infect his newly opened wound; Although their emotions were unstable, leave the house as soon as possible was the best solution he could find. Of course.  
He took only a few things, only necessary. He picked up his child's limp and sleepy body and dragged the black leather suitcase that immediately awakened his husband's attention. Both already on the threshold between the exit door and the hall. 

"No, no, no, wait." Steve choked on his steps until he was in front of the door. "You can't leave like this... you can't take Peter with you. 

Even though Anthony didn't answer him directly, his silence seemed to cross the security of the tallest. He was so shattered that the only impulse he had was to cry, and he would not shed a single tear in front of him. Not longer anymore.

"Tony, please" he spat with guilt but his voice was shattered "I'm sorry, at least give me an opportunity to explain..."

"You can't explain anything, Rogers. What you did is unforgivable" he sipped courage surprised with the safety on his words.

"Please, at least promise me we can talk about this later..."

The blond's attempt to touch him was null, he knew his husband better than anyone, he would sign his funeral if he had. His regretful glance collided with a pair of empty brown lagoons. He was serious.

When Steve mowed from blocking his way, Tony was able to open the door and let those icy wind currents enter the house aggressively. Behind him was the man who scrubbed his hair impatiently, walking around drowned in frustration. He turned on the car from the key-ring in his hand and spinning on his ankles to see him for the last time, then asked 

"You're... Are you in love with him?

The question pierced the entanglement of Rogers's thoughts, fumbling awkwardly to see him with a pained expression. Unable to produce a response that wasn't babbling.

-Tony, you don't have to ...

-Answer me!  
Tension increased, Stark was stucked in the doorway trying to corner the discussion inside the house; the blue-eyed man turned his head with a couple of tears running up his chin.

-He's the love of my life...

...

-So was I.

...  
...  
...

 

"Iron daddy, Where are we?"

"In a department that I had forgotten, baby. We'll be here for a while until... " he sighed "Until we can find a better place."

Little Peter might be between 5 or 6 years old, he was far from knowing about the fights his parents had been having frequently; his duty at home was just playing and be a happy child. That was it. 

The department, on the other hand, didn't have a single trace of carelessness or antiquity. It was half of the top floor of this important building in the heart of the city.

From time to time he used to had meetings there, it was quite spacious and had several rooms that could serve the boy for entertainment. It wasn't a place for children due to the boring minimalism environment, but at least he was sure that Rogers wouldn't find them there.

"And where is Captain Daddy?" He asked turning enough to embrace the older.

He really needed that hug.

"He's home, Peter. He is busy and won't be able to stay with us"

"Why?" Peter coughed a bit, the icy air last night had caught him without shoes.

"Because he's looking for a dinosaur pet for you" he stung his nose "Now get dressed because we'll go for pizza"

"Yey"

He immediately dressed. They went the center to get a pizzeria nearby and while the little one played with other children in the ball pool; Stark had already gathered at least 30 lawyers to start the divorce proceedings. None of them could conceive the total custody, in all cases was shared. He could have Parker most of the time, in the best of scenarios.

Back in the apartment, he found himself drowned by some destructive thoughts that had been getting his nerves for some time, he pulled Peter into the elevator and didn't notice that the stuffed toy he had won in the games slipped shortly before closing the doors.

By the time the boy shouted horrified that they should get off and return for his toy, a call from the lawyer contacted his father. A simple 'now no, Pet' was the answer for the minor. The boy contained his best cry, with huge tears in eyes that sought the look of the older (who, in addition, was wearing dark glasses inside the building and seemed very angry with whoever was behind the line).  
When he reached his apartment he hung up the call, the wide corridor to the door of his new home was incredible silent, Peter just sobbed quietly. Stark frowned and still searching for the right keys in his pockets. 

"I think this is yours"

Tony turned upset at having company, that thick voice made him turn to see a man -a little older than his age, carrying a spider doll that extended to Peter. His son smiled and ran to take it, and get his hair stirred friendly.

"Thank you sir!" Peter said at the man on his knees in front of him getting up.

"No problem, kiddo" the protective look of the engineer forced him to turn to see him "Good evening, neighbor"

"Who are you?" barked Stark beckoning Peter to get into the house.

"I'm Doctor Strange. I have seen that the apartment in front of mine was always empty, I did not know that it was already habited"

The serenity in the voice of the tallest caused a chill to Tony, he was so lost in that call that he didn't notice if that guy came up with them in the elevator. Or maybe he was about to leave, but how did he pick up the doll that was on the first floor? That man was weird.

"I am…"

"Anthony Edward Stark. Do not worry, I read the news. I hope to see you later"

Before he could say anything, the doctor went into his apartment, and -in the fraction of seconds he took to open the door- he could see a series of symbology (perhaps Satanic) illuminating the wall. Jeez.

Definitely didn't want that crazy guy near Peter.  
...  
...  
...


	2. Favor

The work had been exhausting, sometimes the investigations could be double delayed than mechanical work. Tony had opened a gap in his schedule to get home early and surprise Rogers with a love, well-deserved surprise. But something wasn't right. He knew it since he found the main door closed with an auditory block. It wasn't like if there were too many scandals in a row, or that the noise from the other houses was highly unbearable. 

The purpose was to prevent the sound from coming out.

After unlocking it, he could perfectly felt his blood falling heavy to the bottom of his body, the moans of (whoever he was) got inked between the panting of her husband and all this show came from the sanctuary that was once their bed. He discovered it when he stopped in the doorway, stupefied, after having walked on extreme silence until his room.

They were, Steve and that old former co-worker (who once had the misfortune to meet) having sex in front of him. James Barnes looked at him with a splendid smile and a -fraction of a second later- Steve did it too, without stopping.  
It had been everything, just that and nothing else. Only an omniscient know how many times they would have done it behind his back, who would know how long they cheated on him.

He was fooled. 

…  
…  
…

He awoke sweating after having that dream again. It was a nightmare to conceive that something like this could happen to him. He stirred uncomfortably in the cold of the immense room, some window had remained open; surely.

He got up to check that Peter was at least sleeping better than him, but he only found the trembling figure of the child trying to hold on the doll that was returned to him early on the afternoon. He touched his forehead to make sure that his temperature was normal, but he was burning. Then wanted to call a pediatrician to check him (despite being early morning) but due to being in an apparently retired apartment most of them declined the appointment. Neither was like if there many available. He regretted an insight, licked his own lips looking towards the door with a tremendous solution.

"Well, that's not gonna be the way. Everything except him"

He set free a long sigh for not being able to predict a common fever, everything in the medicine cabinets was serums for the hangover, and strangely lot amounts of alcohol. Well. 

He lifted Peter in his arms and placed a blanket over him. "Anything for you, darling" thought, even if that annexed being in pajamas knocking the door of the neighbor-doctor at half past four in the morning. He swallowed all traces of shame and distrust when the door was opened. 

Although of course, that he didn't expect the fact that his roommate had opened the door in boxers only, with a red cape covering his shoulders simulating a cloak. He was terrified, instinctively sweeping him out with his eyes.

"Stark?" the eldest asked clearly drowsy "What are you doing here? it's early morning"

The philanthropist had his eyes wide open on the tallest's body, his face had assimilated the same red as cloak's; which closed itself over doctor's torso like if it was alive, as soon as a few seconds passed between their glances.

"Excuse me" asked falling into reality "My son ain't feel well, I wanted to see if you could help us. I mean, if it isn't a problem. I'll pay you whatever you want"

"Of course, please go ahead," he asked while opening the door to a department as large as his, with extensive libraries that loosen smell of old book and wet earth.   
Sandalwood and masculinity, he lived alone.

"Thanks"

"Excuse the disorder, I never await visitors, take a seat meanwhile I get dressed... Do I offer you tea or some drink? 

"No, I just..." He shifted, putting Peter down on a comfy couch "You know what? Coffee would be fine"

"Done" Stephen concluded, his voice from a corridor that held a light of a candle lit. Candles in the 21st century.

If that man wasn't weird, then anything else either.

On his return, he checked Peter with a thermometer. The poor kid had a fever due to the low temperatures of the skyscraper and because he probably spent too much time barefoot. Strange gave him some medicine to drink. He wasn't a family doctor, much less a pediatrician, but he knew how to heal a sick person right well.

All behavior escorted under the fine look of the worried dad and with a warm lamp that illuminated the environment. This allowed Tony to clearly see the other's features, but he pushed his gaze to the wall when the doctor turned to see him back. The coffeemaker interrupted the silence and the bother of both. 

"You will have to wait until the medication settle without any allergic reaction, maybe 20 minutes, does it matter?"

"I have a choice?"

The engineer caressed Peter's hair before getting up to prowl around the bookshelves, just as if the house belonged to him and the man sitting in the living room was his guest.

"So Tony, can I tell you Tony?" Strange asked sitting, the clock ticked past five o'clock. "Why do you let your boy walk without shoes?"

"I don't have time to watch what he is doing, he suddenly got sick and that's it"

"His mother does not take care of him?"

"I'm a single father"

"Oh, I did not think you were..." He sipped his coffee, squeezing his eyes to don't see him.

"It's Okay" 

The breeze that crashed in the windows revealed an icy dawn, and any moment the breeze fell in the form of drops, Stark took a random book and open it "What is all this? A historic center? How long have you been in this place?

"Not much either," he chuckled as he crossed his legs "I used to live in Hong Kong, but I've decided to move here. I own a sanc... housing, in New York's center but it is being repaired. Meanwhile I have to rent here.

"Sounds Interesting" he looked through some books with strange symbols and his distrust grew as the icons of the books became incomprehensible. He was such a warlock, surely.

"But what does the most eccentric person in the world, living in this humble suburb? I mean, they are not cheap, but you can certainly get something better?

"Well, actually..." he closed the book with a lump in his throat "That's not your business"

And it's not like he would tell to a complete stranger everything that bothered him. Even if he was involved in the first stage of his divorce, he wouldn't allow himself to leak his emotions. He hadn't friends, but that wasn't mean that he'd start having them.

"I understand" Stephen nodded a couple of times with surprise before turning back to look at the clock "You know what?... you can already take Peter home"

Stark was stabbed by his own words, that guy seemed kind enough and he was ruining everything -as always-. He shook his head a couple of times and picked up his sleepy child from the couch.

"I apologize" he hurried "But it's complicated and I don't feel like talking about it yet... How much do I owe you?" 

"How much? Did not you say 'whatever'?"

"Oh yeah," he scratched his head while the doctor escorted him to the door of his own apartment "You want a watch, a gold necklace? I don't know, the one you're wearing seems valuable"

Dr. Strange let out an amused laugh while hiding his amulet inside the sweater he wore, Stark laughed with inertia near him.

"It is not a necklace and I do not want any of that stuff either"

The father and his son were inside the house with his hands on the door, ready to say goodbye to him after the price. For a moment he thought that maybe the doctor was a swindler and maybe only wanted to get money at the expense off his child's health.

"Then what do you want? A car, a yacht- -

"A date, Tony"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Have a good day" finally said Stark speechless, after he closed the door and activate all the necessary locks. Only when he left Peter in his room realized that he was holding his breath the whole time. 

What the fuck was going through that guy's mind? He was a married man and... at least used to...

It had to be a joke.


End file.
